waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Sword in the Stone/International
The Sword in the Stone has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1964 until 1993. Brazilian Portuguese * Arthur/Wart - Joao Carlos Barroso * Merlin - Magalhaes Graca * Arquimedes - Orlando Drummond Cardoso * Madame Mim - Ida Gomes * Sir Pelinore - Telmo de Avelar * Sir Hector - Macedo Neto * Sir Kay - Paulo Goncalves * Narrador - Aloysio de Oliveira Danish * Arthur - Ole Agersnap * Merlin - Helge Kjærulff-Schmidt * Arkimedes (Archimedes) - Ove Sprogøe * Sir Hector - Karl Stegger * Kai (Kay) - Morten Grunwald * Sir Pellinore - Christian Arhoff * Kokkepige (Scullery Maid) - Jessie Rindom * Madam Mim - Marguerite Viby * Singer - Poul Bundgaard * Fortæller (Narrator) - Poul Reichhardt Dutch * Wart - Pieter Veibiest * Merlin - Lex Goudsmit * Sir Ector - Coen Flink * Archimedes - Ger Smit * Kay - Edwin Rutten * Pelinore - Edwin Rutten * Madam Mikmak (Madam Mim) - Tonny Huurdeman * Keukenmeid (Scullery Maid) - Tonny Huurdeman * Black Bart - Ger Smit European Portuguese * Arthur/Wart - André Raimundo * Merlin - Pedro Pinheiro * Arquimedes - Rui Paulo * Madame Mim - Isabel Ribas * Sir Pelinore - ? * Sir Ector - Joao de Carvalho * Sir Kay - Carlos Macedo * Narrador - ? Finnish (1965 Dub) * Merlin - Kauko Helovirta * Arttu (Arthur/Wart) - Brita Koivunen * Arkhimedes (Archimedes - Marja Korhonen * Matami Mim (Madam Mim) - Pia Hattara * Keittiönainen (Scullery Maid) - Pia Hattara * Kertoja (Narrator) - Sauvo Puhtila Finnish (1993 Dub) * Merlin - Kauko Helovirta * Arttu/Poika (Arthur/Wart) - Antony Bentley * Arkhimedes (Archimedes) - Ilkka Moisio * Matami Mim (Madam Mim) - Seela Sella * Keittiönainen (Scullery Maid) - Seela Sella * Sir Ector - Esa Saario * Sir Kay - Carl-Kristian Rundman * Sir Pelinore - Aarre Karén * Vartiomies (Sentinel) - ? * Black Bart - Pekka Lehtosaari * Heraldin turnauksesta (Herald of the tournament) - Pekka Lehtosaari * Balladinlaulaja (Troubadour) - Tomi Kuusisto * Kertoja (Narrator) - Esa Saario French * Arthur/Moustique (Arthur/Wart) - Dominique Collignon-Maurin * Merlin - Alfred Pasquali * Archimède (Archimedes) - René Hiéronimus * Sire Hector - Claude Bertrand * Kay - Jacques Balutin * Le seigneur Pélimore - Jacques Ciron * Madame Mim - Lita Recio * Le Chevalier noir - Armand Mestral * La cuisinière (Scullery Maid) - Henriette Marion * Le narrateur (The Narrator) - Jean-Pierre Duclos * Chanteur soliste - Jean Cussac German * Arthur/Floh (Arthur/Wart) - Helo Gutschwager * Merlin - Hans Nielsen * Archimedes - Hans Hessling * Sir Hector - Benno Hoffmann * Kay - Gerd Duwner * Sir Pelinore - Erich Fiedler * Madame Mim - Friedel Schuster * Dienstmagd (Scullery Maid) - Ingeborg Lapsien * Ritter (Knight) - Alexander Welbat * Erzähler (The Narrator) - Arnold Marquis Hungarian * Artúr (Butyök) - Ádám Gacsal * Merlin - Hugó Gruber * Arkhimédesz - István Mikó * Sir Ector - Frigyes Hollósi * Sir Kay - Attila Dolmány * Sir Pellinore - István Rudas * Madame Morc - Mária Bókai * Sir Bart - László Ifj. Jászai * Szobalány - Zsuzsa Szabados * Mesélö - Zoltán Miller Icelandic * Merlín - Guðmundur Ólafsson * Arthúr Tittur (Arthur Wart) - Rafn Kumar Bonifacus * Arkimedes (Archimedes) - Sigurður Sigurjónnsson * Sör Hektor (Sir Ector) - Valdimar Örn Flygenring * Karl (Sir Kay) - Atli Rafn Sigurðarson * Pelinórus (Sir Pelinore) - Harald Haralds * Aðal Fernan (Scullery Maid) - Sólveig Samúelsdóttir * Sögumaður (Narrator) - Arnar Jónsson * Soloist - Bragi Bergthorsson * Additional voices: Björn Thorarensen, Hallveig Rúnarsdóttir, Hrafn Bogdan Haraldsson, Lísa Pálsdóttir, Sólveig Samúelsdóttir & Vilhjálmur Hjálmarsson Italian * Sir Ettore (Sir Ector) - Giorgio Capecchi * Narratore (Narrator) - Emilio Cigoli * Merlino - Bruno Persa * Semola - Massimo Giuliani * Anacleto - Lauro Gazzolo * Maga Magó - Lydia Simoneschi * Sir Caio - Pino Locchi * Sir Pilade - Giovanni Saccenti * Sguattera - Maria Saccenti Japanese (1964 Dub) * Wart - Akiko Obata * Merlin - Tony Tani * Archimedes - Yoshio Ishigaki * Madame Mim - Hiroko Takarabe * Sir Kay - Hikaru Miyata * Narrator - Hyou Kitazawa Japanese (1984 Dub) * Wart - Mika Doi * Merlin - Minoru Uchida * Madam Mim - Kimiko Fukuda * Archimedes - Masashi Ebara * Sir Ector - Kei Yoshimizu * Sir Kay - Shigeru Ushiyama * Pelinore - Tokio Seki * Scullery Maid - Masako Isobe * Black Bart - Yoshito Ishinami * Narrator - Tetsuya Kanao Korean * Arthur/Wart - Oh Seung-Yun * Madam Mim - Park Eun-Suk Mexican Spanish * Arturo (Arthur/Wart) - Salvador Nájar * Merlín - Alberto Gavira * Arquímides - Luis Manuel Pelayo * Madam Mim - Maruja Sen * Sir Héctor - Dagoberto de Cervantes * Kay - Carlos Petrel * Doncella - Carmen Donna-Dío * Caballero de la justa - Carlos Petrel * El Narrador (The Narrator) - Luis Manuel Pelayo * Voz cantante - Jorge Lagunes Norwegian * Arthur/Vorta (Arthur/Wart) - Magnus Skjegstad * Merlin - Magnus Nielsen * Arkimedes (Archimedes) - Anders Hatlo * Madam Mim - Kari-Ann Grønsund * Sir Ector - Ivar Nørve * Kay - Bjarte Hjelmeland * Pelinore - Trond Brænne * Ectors hushjelp (Scullery Maid) - Mari Maurstad * Ectors vaktpost - Bjarte Hjelmeland * Black Bart - Harald Mæle * Trubadur (Troubadour) - Geir Rebbestad * Forteller (Narrator) - Harald Mæle * Instruktör: Harald Maele * Oversetter: Harald Maele * Opptakstekniker: Stig Andreasen * Mikstekniker: Brian Christiansen * Studioprodusent: Svend Christiansen * Studio: Sun Studio Norge Polish * Artur (Arthur) - Adam Lewicki * Merlin - Stanislaw Milski * Madame Mim - Lena Wilczynska * Sir Ector - Aleksander Fogiel * Kay - Jan Tesarz * Minerwa (Archimedes) - Irena Burawska * Sir Pelinore - Slawomir Misiurewicz * Pomywaczka (Scullery Maid) - Maria Bialobrzeska Polish * Artur Pryszcz (Arthur/Wart) - Jakub Truszczynski * Merlin - Wieslaw Michnikowski * Archimedes - Ryszard Nawrocki * Wiedzma Mim (Madame Mim) - Miroslawa Krajewska * Sir Hektor (Sir Ector) - Sylwester Maciejewski * Kay - Filip Borowski * Sir Pelinore - Lukasz Nowicki * Pomywaczka (Scullery Maid) - Miroslawa Niemczyk * Choir: ''Niech zyje krol (Blue oak tree): Anna Mikolajczyk, Ewa Turzynska, Borys Somerschaf & Tomasz Hynek * Additional voices: Dariusz Dobkowski, Roman Szafranski, Anna Apostolakis, Jerzy Dominik & Mikolaj Muller Swedish * Pysen/Arthur (Wart/Arthur) - Peter Schildt * Merlin - Lars Ekborg * Madam Mim - Isa Quensel * Archimedes - Guy de la Berg * Sir Ector - Ingvar Kjellson * Kaj (Kay) - Sven Holmberg * Pelinore - Hans Lindgren * Köksan (Scullery Maid) - Hanny Schedin * Black Bart - Sture Ström * Vaktpost (Sentinel) - Sture Ström * Trubadur (Troubadour) - Lars Lennartsson * Narrator - Sven Holmberg Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs